te demostrare
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: AU.Él le ha roto el corazón a ella, ahora ella le demostrara que no se va a pasar toda su vida llorando por él...si no todo lo contrario...las personas no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden y él ahora se dará cuenta de eso. SoulxMaka
1. un corazón roto

_Hola a todos bueno aquí les traigo este fic, espero que les guste, Soul Eater no me pertenece (T.T lo cual me pone emo) bueno ignorando mi comentario anterior espero que disfruten el primer capi y bueno la parte subrayada es la canción._

**Te demostrare**

**Un corazón roto**

MAKA POV

El sol se colaba por mi ventana y me daba directamente a los ojos, cosa que me impedía seguir durmiendo con tranquilidad, abrí los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, me estire y bostece, tenía mucho sueño, tenía muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo, mire a la ventana de mi habitación, al parecer estaba despejado y me gire en mi cama y de repente sentí que algo me faltaba, me removí incomoda al sentir ese vacío, no sabía que era y de repente todas las imágenes del día anterior llegaron de golpe a mi cabeza.

-¡no!-grite al darme cuenta de la realidad-no puede ser-susurre, sentí un par de lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, me levante y busque por todo mi departamento, en un vano intento de pensar que nada de lo que estaba pasando era real, _no podía ser real _me decía una y otra vez, pero en el departamento solo estaba yo sola. De repente escuche mi celular sonar y corrí a contestar.

-¿bueno?-conteste.

-¿Maka?-pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-si-dije.

-¿Dónde estás?-me pregunto la voz y en ese momento supe quien era.

-¿Tsubaki?-pregunte.

-si soy yo-dijo, pensé que estaba en la boda-¿Por qué aun no has llegado?-me pregunto molesta.

- ¿a Dónde?-pregunte evadiendo la pregunta.

-a la boda por supuesto-dijo evidenciando lo obvio.

-¿para qué?-pregunte tratando de hacer que mi voz no sonara tan cortada.

-¿Cómo que para qué?-me dijo un poco molesta.

-para ver como se casa, para ver como da el sí en el altar, para ver cómo le entrega su amor a otra-ya no aguante, las lagrimas se salieron de mis ojos.

-pues por eso tienes que evitarla-me dijo y en eso me seque las lágrimas.

-el la ama, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?-le dije mientras más lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-¿a caso te vas a rendir sin luchar?-me dijo y en esos momento comencé a sollozar.

-¿Maka?-pregunto otra voz, yo me quede callada.

-Maka soy Kid, escúchame-me pidió y yo me quede en silencio-tienes que evitar esta boda, no te puedes quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que la persona que amas se va a casar con otra-me dijo y yo deje de sollozar, me seque las lagrimas y me llene de valor.

-¿ya empezó la boda?-pregunte.

-no aun es muy temprano, estas ha tiempo de llegar-dijo Kid y yo sonreí-pero aun así apúrate.

-de acuerdo-les dije-espérenme-colgué.

Me di el baño más rápido de mi vida y me puse a ropa lo más rápido que pude ignorando todo con tal de llegar lo más rápido posible a la boda. Tome mis llaves y mi celular, y luego comencé mi carrera en dirección de la iglesia, corrí a todo lo que mi piernas daban, detuve un taxi, ya que la iglesia estaba algo lejos y seguramente corriendo no llegaría.

-¿a dónde va señorita?-pregunto el taxista, me sentí tentada a decirle "a detener una boda" pero sonaría algo extraño.

-voy a la iglesia-le dije y el taxista asintió, yo solo miraba mi reloj a cada rato, tenía que llegar a tiempo. Pero cuando menos me lo esperaba una manifestación nos impidió el paso, yo le pague al taxista y me baje, para emprender mi carrera, la iglesia estaba a varias cuadras de ahí por lo cual apreté el paso, corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban, tenía que llegar no me importaba como, no me sentía cansada lo único que en esos momentos sentía era desesperación de no poder llegar a tiempo, unas lagrimas escurrían por mi mejillas, el aire me faltaba pero nada de eso me importaba, me fije en la hora y vi que ya era algo tarde, pensé que nunca llegaría, sentía que la iglesia estaba cada vez más lejos de mí, "tengo que llegar" era mi único pensamiento.

Tengo tanto miedo

De que olvides lo que te quiero

Y de que con el paso del tiempo

Lo dejes todo en el recuerdo

Tenía mucho miedo de que él me dejara y me olvidara, de que olvidara lo mucho que lo quería y es que después de pasar la noche juntos, yo le dije que lo amaba, pero estaba segura que no me había escuchado.

Tengo tantísimo miedo

Ya casi te vas y yo aun no me atrevo

Tanta precaución que no acude el deseo

Cuidando no salir lastimada me quedo sin nada

La boda empezaría en cualquier momento y yo aun no llegaba, yo trataba de no enamorarme para no salir lastimada, porque tenía miedo de que me lastimaran de nuevo, porque después de todo no soy tan fuerte como aparento, pero al final me salió el tiro por la culata, termine enamorada y también muy herida.

Tengo planeado en mi mente

Como robarte tus besos para siempre

Tiene que dar resultado

Voy a amarte tanto

Que de pronto te veras llorando

Cuando lo viera le gritaría cuanto lo amo, le pediría que no se casara y si todo salía bien lo besaría, no me separaría del nunca, le daría todo de mi, aun tenía la esperanza de que con lagrimas de felicidad me dijera cuanto me amaba.

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di

Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti

Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz

Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós

Daria todo de mi, como nunca lo hice con otra persona, le demostraría mi cariño día a día, me convertiría en la esposa perfecta, haría todo lo que él me pidiera.

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré

No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare

Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder

Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido

En un instante vivido

Me moriré o lo lograre

No me importa si no me ama, lo único que me importa es que supiera que yo a él si lo amaba, se que lo más probable es que él la ame a ella, si no ¿Por qué le hubiera pedido matrimonio? Pero no me importa voy a arriesgarme.

Ya no seré precavida

Total si te vas déjame una sonrisa

Puede doler el recuerdo

Pero lo prefiero a no quedarme siquiera con eso

Ya no me importa si salgo lastimada o no, lo único que me importa es verlo feliz, saber que él es feliz con la persona que ama. Tal vez me duela el hecho de saber que no me ama, pero si él es feliz ya no importa.

Tengo planeado en mi mente

El acto perfecto para retenerte

Voy a vencer a mi miedo

Ahora sentirás lo que puedo causar cuando quiero

Voy a llegar a decirle que lo amo como nunca ame a nadie, que es la persona perfecta para mí y que si me elige no se arrepentirá nunca, que ambos vamos a ser felices.

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di

Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti

Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz

Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós

Yo daré todo por verlo feliz, más lagrimas se derramaron al pensar en el hecho de que seguramente ya era muy tarde y ni lograría llegar a tiempo.

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare

No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare

Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder

Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido

En un instante vivido... Me moriré o lo lograre

Cruce la calle, la iglesia estaba cerca, pero a mí me parecía que estaba al otro lado del mundo. Mi corazón se partía de solo pensar en el hecho de que no llegara a tiempo, de que ni siquiera pude luchar por mi amor.

Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna

Lagrimas de alivio te muestran caminos

Un paso más cerca la escarcha se quiebra

No tiemblo de miedo sino... De lo que te quiero

Si todo salía bien lo más probable es que yo terminara llorando de felicidad, mi cuerpo temblaba, la iglesia estaba cada vez más cerca, sentía mi celular vibrar por las innumerables llamadas de mis amigos.

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di

Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti

Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz

Te quitare el aliento y no me duras adiós

Seguramente la boda ya había empezado por eso ellos me llamaban, pues ellos no están de acuerdo con la boda, todos le decían que era un error, yo en cambio aunque me dolió mucho el hecho de saber que la persona que amaba se iba a casar, no me queje, es más lo apoye, porque sé que su felicidad es mi felicidad.

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare

No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare

Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder

Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido

En un instante vivido... Me moriré o lo lograre

Ya había llegado, mire la enorme iglesia que estaba enfrente de mí, luego vi a mis amigos que estaban esperándome en la puerta de la iglesia, y en eso lo vi, se estaba bajando del carro del novio, con su traje, se veía realmente guapo, una sonrisa se poso en mis labios al saber que había llegado a tiempo.

-¡Soul!-le grite con todas mi fuerzas corriendo hasta donde él estaba, al parecer la novia aun no llegaba y la gente ya comenzaba a llegar. Él al verme, pareció sorprendido y luego se acerco a donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesto, yo le mire confundida- creí que había quedado claro el hecho del porque no recibiste invitación-me dijo con cierta molestia lo cual en el fondo me dolió.

-te amo-le solté de golpe, y aunque al principio pareció sorprendido por mis repentinas palabras, luego su mirada se volvió fría.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto y yo le sonreí a pesar del cansancio que sentía por mi gran carrera.

-te amo-le repetí-te amo como nunca he amado a nadie-le dije y él simplemente se quedo serio.

-vete de aquí-me dijo con un tono tan frio, que sentí que algo dentro de mí se quebró y las ganas de llorar resurgieron.

-no-le dije con frialdad-no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches-le dije con decisión.

-está bien te escuchare-me dijo con el mismo tono molesto.

-te amo y no me importas si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi-comencé- solo quería que tú supieras de mis sentimientos, te juro que después de esto te dejare en paz, ya no te buscare, es más nunca en tu vida volverás a saber de mi si así lo deseas-sentí como por dentro me quebraba, pero por fuera seguía con mi apariencia normal-te amo y solo quiero que seas feliz, no me importa si no es conmigo, lo único que importa es eso, tu felicidad-le dije-solo quiero desearte lo mejor y te juro que ya no te molestare, pero antes te voy a preguntar algo ¿acaso solo era un juego? ¿No significo nada para ti todas las noches que compartimos juntos? ¿De verdad no significaron nada los momentos que vivimos juntos?-le pregunte con la esperanza de que él me dijera que todo eso significo tanto para él como para mí.

-todo eso no fue más que un error-dijo con él mismo tono en el que me había estado hablando desde que me vio, sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y hasta pude ver las miradas de desaprobación que le lanzaban nuestros amigos.

-ya veo-dije mientras agachaba mi mirada-bueno era lo único que tenía que decirte, espero que disfrutes mucho tu boda y que seas feliz, lamento si te cause alguna molestia, bueno si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer, así que adiós-le dije, milagrosamente mi voz no se quebró en ningún momento-te deseo lo mejor-le dije en forma de despedida y le mostro una enorme sonrisa que a pesar de ser la sonrisa más falsa que había puesto en mi vida, fue la que más real se vio. Me di la vuelta y me fui, cruce la calle sin ver, no me importo oír el claxon de los carros que se paraban por mi culpa. No quería llorar, no hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar que sería testigo de cómo la persona que yo amaba se casaba con otra.

-¡Maka!-escuche el grito de mis amigos, pero los ignore por completo y luego eche a correr, corría a todo lo que mis piernas daban, tratando de desahogarme con eso, pero no importaba lo que hiciera el dolor no se irían, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como un insistente eco "todo eso no fue más que un error" era cierto, todo fue un error pero desafortunadamente quien salió más lastimada fui yo, de repente el cielo se oscureció y pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer de él.

Mire al cielo y pude ver como la lluvia comenzaba a mojar todo, por un momento sentí que el cielo lloraba conmigo, mire hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que ya estaba muy lejos de ese lugar, una vez que comprobé que no había nadie cerca caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar, a sacar todo lo que me estuve aguantando por estos 3 meses, desde el día en que Soul me dijo que se iba a casar.

-No te preocupes no te volveré a molestar-dije entre sollozos-te juro que no volverás a saber de mi-dije mientras me abrazaba a mí misma-te prometo que te olvidare y así como tú yo también hare mi vida-me dije sintiendo la lluvia empaparme, mis lagrimas se confundían con el agua que caía del cielo-prometo que te demostrare que te puedo olvidar…

_Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les allá gustado, este no será un fic muy largo, tal vez solo sea de unos 4 o 5 capítulos._

_La canción es de Gloria Trevi y se llama Vestida de azúcar._


	2. La mejor venganza

**La mejor venganza**

MAKA POV

La noche había caído en death city, el calor era casi insoportable ya que estábamos en pleno Verano, pero yo no lo sentía, más bien no sentía nada, simplemente sentía un profundo vacio en mi corazón, seguramente en estos momentos debe estar con su esposa disfrutando la noche de bodas, un par de lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro al pensar aquello, dicen que el alcohol es bueno para olvidar las penas, pero a mí no me sirvo de nada, y es que después de lo que paso en la iglesia, me quede en la lluvia por un pequeño rato, luego me dirigí al bar más cercano para compran una botella de alcohol, yo nunca tomaba, no me gustaba, pero el dolor que sentía era más del que podía soportar, las palabras de Soul de no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza.

-todo eso no fue más que un error-repetí con la voz entrecortada, mientras más lágrimas llenaban mi rostro-¿Por qué?-pregunte recargada sobre la puerta de mi departamento, ahí me había encerrado desde que llegue, apague teléfonos y cerré con seguro la puerta, no quería ver a nadie.

El nunca me amo, solo fui un juego para él, bueno también fue mi culpa ya que lo seguí, tanto peca el que mata a la vaca como el que le agarra la pata yo fui la que siguió con todo a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, sobre todo después de que me entere de que supe que se había comprometido.

**Flash Back**

Acababa de llegar de un largo viaje que duro tres meses y estaba completamente emocionada, al fin volvería a ver a todos mis amigos y sobre todo porque volvería a ver a mi "mejor amigo" aunque hace mucho que no éramos solo simples amigos sino algo más, cosa que bueno…_casi_ nadie sabía.

Llegue a su casa y toque la puerta, espere un momento hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse, estaba tan ansiosa por verlo que ni siquiera fui a dejar mis cosas a mi casa, llevaba mi maleta.

-¡hola!-grite al ver que la puerta se estaba abriendo-ya estoy de vuel…-no pude terminar mi frase ya que la persona que me había abierto la puerta, era una persona que yo no conocía.

-¿a quién buscas?-pregunto una chica de cabellera rosada yo la mire, llevaba un vestido café con unos detalles en dorado, su cabello era largo y le llegaba a la cintura.

-ah…lo siento-dije rascándome la nuca-¿está Soul?-pregunte y la chica mostro una sonrisa.

-si-dijo invitándome a pasar-enseguida le hablo-me dijo y yo asentí, por alguna extraña razón sentía que a esa chica ya la había visto antes, en otro lugar.

-¿Maka?-pregunto Soul al verme y yo sonreí-pensé que estabas de viaje-me dijo como si le incomodara mi presencia.

-bueno lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar-le dije con una sonrisa y en ese momento llego un señor al que nunca había visto.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto, yo lo mire, estaba vestido como si fuera una ocasión muy formal, luego mire a la chica la cual también estaba vestida de manera formal, al final dirigí mi vista a donde estaba Soul, el también vestía de la misma forma, me sentí un poco confundida.

-ella es una amiga-dijo y sentí un pequeño dolor en el corazón al escuchar esa frase "amiga", era cierto frente a todas las personas no éramos más que eso "amigos".

-mucho gusto-dije de manera educada-mi nombre es Maka Albarn-dije extendiendo mi mano para estrechar la del señor, pero él no la tomo.

-¿y qué hace aquí?-parece que no le caí muy bien, por lo cual baje mi mano apenada.

-esperen-dijo la chica acercándose a mi-¿Maka? ¿Maka Albarn?-pregunto y yo la mire extrañada-¿la de la primaria?-me pregunto y en ese momento la reconocí.

-¿Kim?-pregunte-la misma Kim de la primaria ¿la chica más popular?-pregunte y ella asintió y luego me abrazo.

-Maka que gusto verte-me dijo…pero algo estaba mal, ¿Por qué ella estaba en la casa de Soul? ¿A caso se conocían?

-si a mí también me da gusto verte-le dije mientras me separaba de ella-¿ustedes ya se conocían?-les pregunte a Soul y a ella, la cual mostro una gran sonrisa.

-pues claro, él es mi prometido-dijo y yo me quede de piedra cuando escuche esto…¿Prometidos?¿Pero desde cuándo?...de repente sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, inclusive sentí que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearme, pero aun así permanecí de pie.

-¿Prometido?-pregunte aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-sí, él me propuso matrimonio hace una semana y nos vamos a casar-dijo con emoción y yo comencé a sentirme muy mal, pero no dije nada.

-¿Maka?-pregunto una voz, pero yo no la reconocí, realmente no me sentía nada bien-pensé que estabas de viaje-dijo alguien tocándome el hombro, entonces me di cuenta de que era Wes, el hermano de Soul, pero no podía ignorar lo que estaba pasando.

-regrese hace poco-dije tratando de hacer que mi voz sonora normal, pero aun no podía entender lo que estaba pasando-yo…-no sabía que decir y a cada segundo que pasaba me sentía peor.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Wes-estas un poco pálida-dijo y yo le mostré una pequeña sonrisa ya que en esos momentos no podía hacer más.

-no es nada yo…-no sabía que decir me había quedado sin palabras-tengo que ir a dejar mis cosas a mi casa-dijo tratando de darme media vuelta para irme.

-¡espera!-me dijo Kim y yo la mire-¿Por qué no vienes a la fiesta que va haber dentro de una semanas?-me pregunto y yo le sonreí.

-está bien iré-dije sin pensar mientras trataba de irme, necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible-fue un placer haberte visto-le dije mientras me despedida y salía casi corriendo del lugar.

Una vez que sentí que ya estaba algo lejos me detuve, mire el piso y de repente la vista se me comenzó a nublar y los ojos me ardían, sentí como algo se deslizaba por mis mejillas, eran lagrimas, pero ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué me hacía sentir tan mal el hecho de que Soul se fuera a casa?

-¡Maka!-escuche como alguien me hablo, así que me seque las lágrimas lo más rápido que pude y mire a la persona que me hablaba, una vez más era Wes.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-ya te enteraste ¿verdad?-más que una pregunta era como una afirmación, en ese momento ya no pude más, me abrace de él y me puse a llorar-tranquila-dijo abrazándome.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?-dije aferrándome más a él.

-bueno, yo no sabía que tu y él…bueno tu sabes-me dijo y yo me seque las lagrimas.

-nos acostábamos-dije y él asintió-de igual forma, tu hermano y yo no somos nada-le dije y en ese momento sentí como más lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos-por eso no entiendo porque estoy llorando, si se supone que yo no lo quiero para mi él solo era un amigo y nada más-dije sintiendo más lagrimas salir-por favor no le digas a nadie-le rogué cosa que Wes comprendió al momento.

-no te preocupes nadie sabrá de esto-dijo, suspire aliviada.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Tal vez sea como dicen y uno no se da cuenta de las cosas, hasta que se llega a un punto donde no se pueden guardar, así me ocurrió a mí, trate de ocultar y negarme a mi misma lo mucho que amaba a Soul, pero no pude. Y así termine, sola en mi cuarto con una botella de alcohol en la mano, mientras me reía sola de no sé qué tontería, tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentía, porque después de todo yo solo…

_Fui una más…_

**ooooooOoooooo**

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que fue la boda de Soul, desde ese día no he tenido contacto con absolutamente nadie, cambie de numero telefónico y me fui a vivir con mi padre, al cual le tengo estrictamente prohibido que de alguna información acerca de mi, por lo que se Wes me ha estado buscando porque quiere decirme algo importante, pero no quiero sabe de nadie, no me importa de quien se trate, quiero olvidarme de Soul, y si para eso tengo que olvidarme de todas las personas que conozco lo haré.

Era una noche algo fría de otoño yo había tenido que salir a arreglar unos papeles, mientras caminaba recordé un par de cosas que no recordaba desde hace dos meses... sé que muchos piensan ¿Que fue exactamente lo que yo tenia con Soul? Pues eso es algo que ni siquiera yo se, solo se que todo lo nuestro comenzó desde que teníamos 16 años...

Yo era una chica que no tenia mucho dinero, mi padre había quedado desempleado y mi madre había muerto, por lo cual tuve que trabajar para ayudar a la economía de la casa, un día conocí a la familia Evans, una familia de importantes músicos, la cual me ofreció trabajar en su casa, el señor Evans fue un hombre bueno conmigo, pero su mujer estaba celosa de mi, por lo cual tuve que aguantar todo tipo de insultos y humillaciones de su parte, pero yo no deje el trabajo porque él señor Evans había sido tan amable conmigo que no tenia como agradecerle, él hablo con un señor llamado Shinigami-sama el cual le dio trabajo a mi padre, razón por la cual estaba infinitamente agradecida y no podía dejar el trabajo.

Había escuchado que ellos tenían dos hijos, el señor Evans siempre me platicaba de lo orgullosos que se sentía de su hijo mayor, pero casi nunca hablaba de su hijo menor, yo no los conocía porque ellos iban en el turno matutino de Shibusen (bueno solo el más chico el otro por ser más grande ya iba en la universidad) y yo iba en el vespertino, pero un día tuve la suerte de conocer al más grande, ambos nos llevamos muy bien, pero al ver esto la señora Evans se molesto mucho y me puso a hacer todo el quehacer de la casa. Era cierto las cosas no eran nada fácil para mi, pero aun así no me importaba, yo era feliz con mi vida, aunque sentía que algo me faltaba, un día tuve la suerte de lograr entrar al turno matutino de Shibusen y por casualidad quede en el mismo salón que el hijo menor de los Evans.

Al principio ninguno de los dos nos llevamos bien, nos odiábamos, yo decía que el era un niño bonito sin necesidades, para mi él solo era eso, un niño caprichoso al que papi y mami le dan todo lo que quiere, y yo para él no era más que la chica pecho-plano-ratón-de-biblioteca, pero sin darnos cuenta algo más surgió entre nosotros...un cariño que nada ni nadie podía romper, aunque nos la pasábamos todo el día diciéndonos de cosas, entre nosotros era una muestra de nuestro cariño, un _muy extraño cariño_ pero cariño al fin y al cabo, cariño que nos demostrábamos al preocuparnos el uno por el otro, nos la pasábamos todo el día juntos, desde que comenzaban las clases hasta que acababan y luego nos íbamos juntos a su casa para que yo trabajara y de vez en cuando salíamos a pasear.

Un día la señora Evans me cacheteo porque según ella "yo andaba de zorra con su hijo" aunque no era verdad, ese día ya no aguante sus humillaciones así que le dije que yo tenia mucha dignidad y no iba a dejar que me pisotearan y menos una señora que vive de las apariencias y engaña a su esposo, y es que desde hace mucho que entre los señores Evans el amor ya no existía, solo estaban juntos por las apariencias, ambos tenían amantes, si los amaban o no ya no era asunto mio, pero ellos seguían juntos, aparentando que se amaba y ni siquiera le prestaban atención a sus hijo, bueno el más grande ya se podía cuidar solo, pero el otro no era más que un adolescente al que había que vigilar, ninguno de ellos sabía que llegaba a las 3 de la madrugada con una borrachera que a veces lo traían cargando, pero yo si lo sabía, porque realmente lo quería o más bien dicho lo _amaba, _pero ese era un secreto que posiblemente me llevaría a la tumba.

El aniversario de la muerte de mi madre llego más rápido de lo que pensé, ese día tuve otra discusión con la señora Evans, pero fue cuando ya no aguante y me derrumbe, tanto tiempo poniendo esa careta de frialdad, fingiendo que nada me importaba y que nada me dolía me las había cobrado, cuando ella me humillo, llore, llore como no lo había hecho en todos los demás meses, le dije sus verdades, le dije que no era justo que personas como ella estuvieran vivas y no cuidaran a sus hijos, y personas como mi madre que siempre había cuidado de mi debían morir, aquel día la señora Evans comprendió que lo que me hacia estaba mal y me consoló, me dijo que yo era como la hija que nunca tuvo, pero tenia celos de la manera en la que me trataba su esposo, ella me contó sus pesares, su esposo hace mucho tiempo que la había olvidado y que la engañaba, hace mucho que ni siquiera cruzaba palabra con el y eso le dolía y la mataba día a día, ese día lloramos juntas y nos desahogamos juntas, desde ese día comenzamos a llevarnos mucho mejor.

Cuando el tiempo paso me di cuenta de que Soul no era el niño bonito que apretaba, si no todo lo contrario, sus padre nunca le hacían caso y siempre lo comparaban con su hermano mayor, mientras que el también había tenido grandes perdidas, como la de su nana, la señora que lo cuidaba, ella ya era muy viejita, pero el la quería mucho, pero ella falleció cuando el solo tenía 7 años, y luego paso...un año después de la muerte de su nana, la familia Evans sufrió la perdida más grande, su hermana murió, cosa que ellos tenían muy bien escondido, nunca pensé que Soul hubiera sufrido tanto, así que le dije no importaba lo que pasara yo iba a estar con él y lo iba a cuidar.

Una noche Soul fue a hablar con su padre, esa noche el señor Evans le grito que se fuera y que él no tenia tiempo para las estupideces de sus hijos, esa noche fue el turno del señor Evans para recibir mi reprimenda, le grite muchas cosas, claro que ni Wes ni Soul se enteraron, le grite que personas como él no merecían tener hijos y muchas otras cosas, al final el señor Evans y yo terminamos llorando al igual que con la señora Evans, el me contó que después de la muerte de su hija se encerró en su mundo sin querer saber nada de nadie y me contó muchas otras cosas, al final yo lo consolé y sin darme cuenta me fui haciendo parte de la familia, ya que todos ellos me tenían un gran aprecio, al igual que yo a ellos.

Fue entonces cuando yo le dije a Soul de mis sentimientos, sentimientos que él correspondió, pero eso no duro mucho ya que una chica llamada Himeko se interpuso en nuestra relación, aunque seguíamos siendo amigos, ya nada era igual y fue cuando recibí la noticia, Soul se iba a ir a estudiar al extranjero y toda su familia se iba con él, al igual que ahora no llore enfrente de nadie, solo les desee buena suerte y les pedí que se cuidaran mucho, aun recuerdo que cuando vi el avión despegar, sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompió, pero siempre he pensado que los milagros no existen, ellos se fueron y yo me quede sola, 2 años pasaron de eso y me entere de que Soul se había casado, otra noticia que me rompió el corazón, pero trate de no tomarle importancia.

Dos años después de eso el señor Evans me busco para contarme que su hijo se acababa de divorciar ya que su esposa lo había engañado con otro, el me dijo que temía que él fuera a hacer una locura ya que estaba muy deprimido, así que me pidió que lo cuidara y que hablara con él, me dio las llaves de su casa y me dijo que tratara de hablar con él ya que no quería que nadie hablara con él, ese día fue cuando entre a su casa y lo encontré tratando de suicidarse, y cuando lo vi tratando de hacer eso le di el Maka-Chop de su vida, luego hable con él y lo ayude para que de a poco fuera recuperándose y con el tiempo lo hizo.

Pero a pesar de las cosas que algún día vivimos, procuramos empezar de nuevo y dejar todo en el olvido, yo nunca pensé que me volvería a enamorar de él, ya que en esos días yo estaba enamorada de otra persona, pero esa persona no correspondió los míos no me importo, aunque no puedo negar que me dolió aunque igual que ahora trate de ocultarlo, pero Soul se dio cuenta y me ayudo mucho, pero ese fue mi primer error, acercarme tanto a él. Los día pasaron y yo me sentía mucho mejor, recupere mi animo más rápido de lo que pensé, pero una noche fue cuando el error más grande paso.

Era San Valentin, ese día decidí hacer algo especial, cocine un delicioso pastel y una riquísima comida, ese día Soul llego a mi casa por la noche, ambos comimos y vimos películas, al final comenzamos a beber, al principio yo no quería ya que yo nunca bebía, pero no tardo mucho en convencerme, pero lo que comenzó como un pequeño trago termino muy mal, al día siguiente desperté en mi cama con una gran resaca, pero se me olvido al darme cuenta de que estaba desnuda, y más cuando me di cuanta de que alguien estaba dormido conmigo, me levante completamente asustada, tratando de recordar que era lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero todo en mi cabeza era un revoltijo, estaba aterrada, no recordaba nada, y me aterre más al darme cuenta de que la persona que estaba conmigo era Soul, que también estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

"¿!QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!" grite a todo pulmón, cosa que lo despertó y termino cayendo de la cama por el susto, aunque al principio se quejo del grito que pegue, muy pronto él también se puso histérico y empezó a reclamarme, diciéndome cosas como "¿que rayos me hiciste?" y otras cosas, aunque claro termino recibiendo un fuerte Maka-Chop por eso, luego de esperar a que ambos nos vistiéramos, comenzamos a platicar de lo sucedido, al final acordamos pensar que "nada" había pasado, aunque nosotros sabíamos que no era así.

Los días pasaron, ninguno de nosotros decía algo al respecto de lo sucedido, a pesar de que yo quería que volviera suceder, yo no entendía porque, pero realmente deseaba eso y tal vez mis plegarias fueron escuchadas porque, tanto tiempo juntos y solos, era casi inevitable que sucediera, aunque ya no eramos unos adolescentes y sabíamos lo que hacíamos no nos importo. Yo no entendía porque mi necesidad de tenerlo cerca, si él no estaba un gran y profundo dolor surgía en mi pecho, pero decidí ignorarlo, porque al fin y al cabo "solo eramos _amigos_". Tal vez si yo me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes esto no hubiera pasado, pero no puedo seguir lamentándome, porque después de que me enamore de él, tuve que irme 3 meses y cuando regrese me encontré con que él estaba comprometido. Fue hasta cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba.

Pero no estoy molesta con él,bueno aunque a quien quiero engañar, hay días en los que lo odio, pero siempre trato de pensar que no fue del todo su culpa, yo sabía lo que hacia, así que no puedo estar molesta con él por esa razón. Pero bueno no hay mal que por bien no venga, por eso yo he dejado todo eso en el pasado, porque a partir de ahora voy tratar de hacer mi vida, he conseguido tramitar mi pasaporte para ir en busca de mi nuevo destino, porque le yo le voy a demostrar a Soul que lo puedo olvidar y que no me la voy a pasar llorando todo él día por él, _porque la mejor venganza es el olvido..._

**ooooooOoooooo**

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, me di un baño y luego me vestí, mire el reloj y mire por ultima vez mi departamento, se veía realmente solo sin ningún mueble, mire todo el lugar a modo de despedida, pase tantas cosas en ese lugar, desde momentos felices hasta momentos realmente tristes, pero era hora de marcharme, de ahora en adelante vivire nuevas aventuras y nadie sabe, tal vez encuentre a la persona indicada para mi lejos de este lugar.

Sujete fuertemente mis maletas mientras bajaba las escaleras, salí del edificio y le di un ultimo vistazo, luego pude ver el coche de mi padre esperándome, me subí en él pensando en todo lo que dejaba atrás, suspire, me sentía realmente nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa.

-¿estas lista?-pregunto mi padre y yo lo mire con decisión-¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?-me volvió a preguntar.

-nunca estuve tan segura de algo-le dije sin titubear.

-bien en ese caso-dijo prendiendo el coche.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, me sentía realmente nerviosa, nunca me había subido a un avión antes, esto iba a ser emocionante.

-¡Maka!-escuche unas voces conocidas llamándome, instantáneamente me voltee a ver a las personas que me llamaban.

-¿chicos?-pregunte sorprendida al ver a mis amigos en el aeropuerto-¿que hacen aquí?-les dije aun sin salir de mi asombro.

-¡si creíste que te irías sin despedirte de tu Dios, estas muy equivocada!-grito Black*Star subiéndose a una banca del lugar.

-este es un lugar muy asimétrico-dijo Kid y yo lo mire aun sorprendida, ¿que hacían ellos aquí? ¿quién le dijo que me iba a ir?

-¿realmente pensabas irte sin despedirte?-escuche la voz triste de Tsubaki.

-no es eso...yo...-no sabía que decir.

-na sabíamos nada de ti-dijo Liz-estábamos muy preocupados-me reclamo.

-mi jirafa se quería despedir de ti-dijo Patty cargando una jirafa de peluche, yo me sentí realmente mal por no hablar con ellos en estos dos meses.

-lo siento...-les dije- no era mi intención preocuparlos, ni tampoco piensen que estoy molesta con ustedes es solo que...-ya no sabía que decirles, pero tenia que ser sincera-no quise saber de nada ni de nadie, por un tiempo, de verdad lamento no haberles hablado ni contactarme con ustedes, pero de verdad necesitaba estar sola-le dije bajando la mirada, por un momento pensé que me odiaban.

-nosotros entendemos-dijo Tsubaki-pero entiende que somos tus amigos y nos preocupas-me dijo dándome un abrazo ¿acaso no estaban molestos conmigo?

-¿cómo supieron que me iba a ir?-les pregunte.

-tu padre-dijeron todos al unisono, era de esperarse.

-¿están molestos conmigo?-les pregunte.

-¿por qué tendríamos que estarlo?-me sentí feliz al saber que no estaban molestos conmigo.

-gracias-les dije y en ese momento se escucho la llamada para mi vuelo-creo que ya me tengo que ir-tome mi maleta y los mire-prometo comunicarme más seguido-les dije tomando mi camino hacia el avión.

-¡Maka espera!-me detuvo Kid-tenemos algo que decirte, es con respecto a Soul, él no...-no lo deje acabar.

-no me interesa-lo corte tratando de caminar más rápido-no quiero saber nada con respecto a ese tema-les dije evadiendo lo que me fueran a decir.

Tome mi camino hacia el avión viendo como ellos se despedían de mí, tome mi pasaporte y me subí, me senté y mire por ultima vez mi ciudad, nunca había salido, pero no me importaba, había una persona esperándome en el extranjero...

_bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, espero le allá gustado, en el siguiente veremos lo que piensa Soul de todo lo que paso, y también veremos que es lo importante que Kid le tenia que decir a Maka, bueno sin más por el momento espero su reviews :D_

_lamento que el capitulo estuviera tan cortito, pero es que no me siento con muchos ánimos últimamente, y mañana recibo mi boleta de calificaciones D: y no creo haber salido muy bien que digamos, pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capi. _


	3. Arrepentimientos

**Arrepentimientos**

SOUL POV

Camine por las calles, era invierno por lo cual hacia mucho frio, pero realmente no me importaba, hace no mucho que había regresado de mi viaje a Inglaterra, mi padre junto con mi hermano casi me trajeron arrastrando a Death City, no entendía su afán por traerme de vuelta, según ellos "tenía que enfrentar mis problemas", pero realmente no entendía de que me hablaban.

Mis pasos me dirigieron a unos departamentos que quedan muy cerca de donde yo estaba. Observe con detenimiento la entrada y luego me adentre a estos, cuando llegue al último piso, busque su número y toque el timbre, pero nadie me abrió, y en ese momento la vecina del frente abrió su puerta.

-¿joven Evans?-parecía sorprendida de verme.

-disculpe ¿sabe si Maka salió?-le pregunte y ella me miro confusa.

-ella ya no vive aquí ¿acaso no lo sabía?-me perplejo ante sus palabras.

-¿a qué se refiere?-pregunte aún sorprendido.

-a que ella se fue de aquí hace un tiempo, pero realmente no entiendo la razón por la que no te lo mencionó si ambos son muy amigos ¿no?-yo permanecí en silencio.

-bueno…-me quede callado por unos segundos-gracias de todas formas-le dije con amabilidad y luego me fui de aquel edificio.

¿Qué le podía contestar? ¿Qué rompí el corazón de mí mejor amiga? O tal vez, ¿qué le dije palabras verdaderamente hirientes?, las dos son respuestas horrible y me hacen sentir la peor escoria del mundo.

Camine por las vacías calles de Death City, en aquellos momentos las calles estaban desiertas, como si toda la gente hubiera desaparecido y por un momento desee desaparecer junto con ellas, me sentía solo con mis pensamientos.

Una parte de mi parecía querer hacerme razón con respecto a lo que hice, mientras que yo prefería ignorarla por completo, pero esa parte de mi no dejaba de gritar en mi interior diciéndome: "¡Qué mierda haces ahí parado búscala de una buena vez!" No importa cuánto gritara esa voz yo me negaba a hacerle caso, mi estúpido orgullo no me dejaba, además ella estaba mejor sin mí.

Llegue a mi departamento, estaba vacío, y me tire a mi cama observando el techo. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Me pregunte una y mil veces. Desde lo sucedido no había dejado de pensar en ella.

-Maka-repetí su nombre tantas veces como me fue posible y aun así no dejaba de tener tanto sentido como siempre.

-¿qué hice?-me cuestione y los recuerdos vagaron por mi mente torturándome.

Aún podía recordar cuando la conocí…

**Flash Back**

Observaba la ventana sin mirar realmente, mi mente divagaba pensado en lo que haría después de la escuela. Iría a comer algo a un restaurante caro, luego tal vez iría al cine a ver tantas películas se me dieran la gana, después iría a un café a hacer un poco de tarea y matar el tiempo y al final iría a mi casa para buscar ropa y cambiarme para buscar a Black*Star e irnos a cualquier antro de la ciudad donde bebería lo más que pudiera y buscaría a cualquier chica que me pareciera linda, me la llevaría a un hotel en donde me acostaría con ella y por la mañana antes de irme a la escuela iría a mi casa a buscar mi uniforme y mis cosas.

-Muy bien alumnos parece que hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva, sean amables con ella-ni siquiera voltee a verla.

Pensé que sería otra de las locas por mí que se la pasaban acosándome y siguiéndome, no era más que pobres estúpidas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer con su vida que asediarme.

-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, espero poder llevarme bien con todos-por un momento sentí la necesidad de despegar mi vista de la venta para ver a aquella chica, pero no lo hice.

La clase paso sin más contratiempos y sin más interrupciones. Algunas veces sentí la mirada de la chica sobre mí pero no le di importancia, para mí no era más que otra admiradora loca.

Cuando la clase acabó y dio el toque para salir al receso ella se me acerco, cosa que no le di mucha importancia.

-disculpa ¿tú eres Soul Evans?-me pregunto aquella chica.

En ese momento fue la primera vez que la mire, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y atado en dos coletas, portaba el uniforme del Shibusen y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, aparte la vista de sus ojos, no me gustaba la manera en la que me miraba.

-si-respondí secamente antes de seguir con mi camino.

-eres el hijo menor del Señor Evans y hermano menor de Wes Evans ¿verdad?-me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que yo evite mirar.

-mira si eres una de las tantas locas que se la pasan persiguiéndome de una vez te aviso, que nunca podría fijarme en una niña tan fea como tú y menos en una pecho-plano como tú-le dije, pero creo que haberle dicho eso fue el primer error que cometí en mi vida.

-MAKA-CHOP-me dio el golpe de mi vida en la cabeza y me dejo viendo estrellitas-Mira imbécil engreído, si crees que yo soy una de las mocosas estúpidas que se la pasa acosándote, de una vez te aviso que ni te busques ilusiones, porque a mí no me interesan los "hijitos de papi"-espeto molesta y usando el mismo tono que yo use con ella.

Yo la mire sorprendido, era la primera chica que me decía eso y la primera que osaba pegarme.

-¿con que me pagaste?-le pregunte sobándome la parte herida.

-con esto-dijo señalándome un libro gigante, la vi suspirar un poco más calmada-mi nombre es Maka Albarn y trabajo en tu casa-me dijo tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-no sé quién eres-le dije rechazando su gesto.

-¿acaso tu padre no te ha hablado de mi?-me pregunto y yo negué-porque a tu hermano si le había hablado de mi-yo simplemente la ignore en cuento hizo ese comentario.

Yo odiaba hablar de mi hermano y de mi familia, para ellos el favorito siempre sería Wes y yo el chico rebelde al que ignoraban por completo.

-yo casi nunca hablo con mi padre-después de decir esa salí del saló y la deje sola.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi y con el tiempo nuestra relación mejoró más de lo que esperaba, pero al final como siempre yo termine arruinado todo y dejándola por alguien más ¿Pero por qué me siento como un bastardo cada vez que pienso en eso?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y juro que por un momento pude sentir su fresco aroma y su tersa piel entre mis manos, sin mencionar su hermosa voz.

-Maka-me levante de golpe de la cama.

Tome mi chaqueta, salí del departamento y corrí todo lo que mis pernas daban por la ciudad tratando de despejar esos estúpidos sentimientos.

-Soul-me detuve repentinamente.

-¿Maka?-su voz me perseguía a cualquier lado que valla.

Dirigí mi vista a un pequeño parque. Odiaba ese parque, me traía demasiados recuerdos con ella.

-¡Basta!-grite a la nada.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, mientras más recuerdos de ella se venían a mi mente. Cada paso que daba, cada lugar al que miraba, cada vez que dormía, siempre terminaba pensando en ella.

_-"la amas"-_escuche decir a una voz.

-no, yo no puedo amarla-comencé a charlar solo.

Cualquier persona que mirara diría que estoy loco y creo que no está muy alejados de la realidad, si sigo pensando en ella me volveré loco de remate. Mire hacia mi derecha y juro que pude ver a Maka.

-Soul-dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa tan suya.

-Maka-pero en el momento en el que me le acerque ella se desvaneció.

Y fue cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo la verdad se mostro ante mis ojos. Sin darme cuenta caí de rodillas mientras soltaba todas y cada una de las lagrimas que había estado guardando.

-te amo-susurre lo más bajito que pude-te amo-lo dije un poco más alto-¡Maka Albarn te amo!-esta vez lo grite, ya que al fin me había dignado a aceptarlo.

"Deja de llorar como una nenita y demuestra que tienes huevos ¡ve a buscarla!" gritó una voz dentro de mí. Eso fue suficiente inspiración para pararme y comenzar a correr como si no hubiese un mañana.

Llegue a la casa de su padre, donde supuse que ella debía de estar y toque, hasta que me di cuenta de que no había absolutamente nadie en casa, lo cual me hizo llamar innumerables veces al celular de Kid quien no se digno a contestarme, así que elegí mi ultima opción.

-Vamos contesta-insistí cuando comencé a escucha sonido de espera de la llamada.

-bueno, ¿quién es el afortunado de hablar con el gran Black*Star?-pregunto desde él otro lado de la línea.

-¡qué bueno que contestas!-suspire con alivio-escucha necesito el favor más grande de mi vida ¿crees poder hacerlo?-le pregunte.

-¡¿acaso estas subestimando a tu dios?-pregunto casi rompiéndome los oídos de su tremendo grito-¡claro que puedo hacerlo!-en ese momento yo sonreí.

-bien, en ese caso no vemos dentro de una hora en el café que está cerca de tu casa ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunte.

-claro…

**ooooooOoooooo**

Estaba esperando en el café, con mucha impaciencia, si no tenía información de ella pronto estoy seguro de que terminaría en el instituto de salud mental de Death city.

-¡Yahooo tú gran dios Black*Star está aquí!-grito subiéndose sobre la mesa.

-hola-dije con desgano.

-te ves terrible-dijo señalándome.

-gracias-le dije irónicamente-lo que hice está mal ¿verdad?-pregunte agachando la mirada.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte golpe que termino mandándome a volar. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que fue Black*Star el que hizo eso.

-fuiste un verdadero imbécil-me dijo con una sonrisa dándome a entender que me apoyaba.

-¿qué ha pasado con ella?-mis voz se oyó desesperada y eso no es nada cool, pero sin Maka la vida ya no tenía mucho sentido.

-no lo sé-contesto con simpleza.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunte sentándome en la silla de nuevo.

-a que ninguno de nosotros ha vuelto a saber algo de ella después de la casi boda-cuando dijo eso sentí como si me estrujaran el corazón.

-Todo eso es mi culpa-comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta-tengo que hablar con ella-me levante del asiento.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, si llego a tener noticias de ella, prometo que te buscare-en su mirada mostraba comprensión, cosa que no era muy común en él.

-Pensé que tú y todos los demás me odiaban-admití sin mirarlo.

-fuiste un completo imbécil, pero eres nuestro amigo-dijo una voz que reconocí a la perfección.

-¿Kid?-lo mire sorprendido ¿Cómo supo que estábamos ahí?-¿qué haces aquí?-le interrogue.

-pues en si fue mera coincidencia, no te había visto desde el día de la boda-me dijo-nadie supo que fue de ti ni de Maka desde ese día, ya nos tenían preocupados-tomo una silla y se sentó junto a nosotros-las cosas hirientes que le dijiste a Maka no se justifican con nada, pero lo que hiciste por tu padre requiere un gran valor, estoy seguro de que él debe estar orgulloso de ti-me poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-cierto, por un momento sentí que ese matón te iba a desmembrar ahí mismo-dijo Black*Star y yo trague pesado al recordar aquello.

-juro que aun tengo pesadillas con ese hecho-le dije sintiendo el escalofrió recorrer mi espalda- ciertamente, nunca pensé las cosas que hacía, solo pensé que no quería que mataran a mi padre o a mi hermano, digo tal vez pude que deteste a mi padre por siempre preferir a Wes, o que Wes se la pase presumiéndome que es mejor que yo en todo, pero aún así, es mi familia-en ese momento llego el mesero y nos tomo la orden.

-si Maka supiera las cosas como realmente pasaron, estoy completamente seguro de que te perdonaría-suspire con resignación.

-creo que lo mejor será que no le diga nada a Maka, ella está mejor sin mí, seguramente encontrara a alguien que la aprecie mejor que yo-sentí que se formaba un nudo en la garganta al decir aquello-prefiero que sea feliz con alguien que no la lastime como yo…-no pude terminar porque sentí otro golpe que me tiro a al suelo.

-¡eres imbécil ¿o qué?-me levante y mire a mis dos amigos que estaban enfrente de mí-no puedes rendirte tan fácil, lo que le hiciste a Maka fue injusto, pero a pesar de todo tenias tus razones, levántate y pelea ¡se un hombre y afronta las cosas!-me sorprendí, esas eran las mismas palabras que me dijeron Wes y mi padre.

**Flash Back**

-hijo-escuche la voz preocupada de mi madre detrás de la puerta.

-no pienso salir-repetí por millonésima vez en el día.

-sé que esto es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo, no puedes quedarte encerrado en tu cuarto toda tu vida-ahora era mi padre el que hablaba. Me tape la cabeza con la almohada, no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie.

-¡deja de ser infantil y abre la puta puerta de una buena vez!-esta vez fue Wes quien grito desde el otro lado, yo por mi parte, lo ignore-¡siempre pensé que eras más listo que eso!-gruñí, ya me tenían harto, yo no iba abrir la puerta.

-si no la abres la vamos a tirar-amenazo mi padre, yo rodee los ojos.

-¡ya basta!-le grite-oigan bien porque no lo voy a repetir-avente la almohada a un lado-¡no pienso abrir la puerta!-grite levantándome de la cama-y déjenme en paz ¡ya no soy un niño!-una vez dicho eso me volví a meter a la cama, llevaba semanas de no ver la luz de día, no desde que me habían dado de alta del hospital.

-¡pues te comportas como uno!-volví a ignorar todo lo que me decían.

-¡Soul Evans será mejor que abras la puerta o no nos atenemos a las consecuencias!-rodé los ojos y me tape con las sanabas hasta la cabeza.

Todo se quedo en silencio después de unos minutos, así que supuse que ya de debían de haber marchado, suspire con cansancio y me acomode para dormir, últimamente era lo único que hacía, los calmantes que tenía escondidos en el cajón me ayudan en eso.

Fuera de la puerta…

-no estoy muy seguro de hacer esto-dijo Wes en un susurro.

-es por su propio bien-Wes arrugo un poco él ceño y dio un suspiro lleno de resignación.

Dentro de la habitación…

Justo cuando estaba por quedarme dormido un ¡Boom! Me hizo abrir los ojos y dirigir mi vista a donde unos escasos segundos atrás estaba la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡qué mierda se supone que hacen!-espete molesto tratando de cubrir mis ojos de la luz que me daba directo a la cara.

-te dije que iba tirar la puerta-me dijo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada-llevas más de una semana encerrado aquí, pensamos que ya no vivías-yo volvía gruñir molesto.

-pues sigo vivo…_para mi desgracia_-esto último lo susurre.

-¡No puedes seguir así!-bufe y me volvía a recostar, ignorándolos olímpicamente-¿por qué haces esto?-mi padre sentó junto a mí.

-déjame en paz, durante toda mi vida nunca te preocupaste por mí, ¿acaso las veces que me enferme se te ocurrió si quiera ir a verme?¿A caso no eres tú el que cada vez que iba verte y a decirte que necesitaba ayuda me decía "no tengo tiempo para ti"?¿no entonces soy el estorbo que siempre quisiste quitar?¿acaso no soy yo la desgracia de la familia?¿no soy el rebelde, inútil que nunca iba a hacer nada en la vida?¿eh?-fue entonces cuando los 24 años de resentimiento salieron a la luz.

-yo…creo que tengo cosas que hacer-se apresuro a decir Wes saliendo de la habitación.

Paso un rato en que solo había silencio incomodo, mi padre estaba ahí parado sin decir nada. Hasta que llego el momento en que me preocupe por él, tanto tiempo callado después de lo que le dije.

Me sentí verdaderamente incomodo y muy estúpido ¿Por qué le había tenido que decir eso? Maldito el día en que me trague todos y cada unos de mis sentimientos, sabía de sobra que este día llegaría-P-padre-me aventure a preguntar, para ver si no ya le había dado un paro cardiaco y yo estaba ahí como idiota perdiendo el tiempo sin llamar a una ambulancia.

-¿Por qué?-dijo en un lastimero susurro.

-¿Por qué qué?-pregunte desviando la mirada de su apagada mirada, de la que por un momento me sentí muy culpable.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías?-juro que su voz llego hasta el lugar más remoto de mi corazón, a lo que yo simplemente agache la mirada derrotado-lo siento-contuve la respiración al oírlo decir eso-lo que tú hiciste por mí y por tu hermano requiere más valor del que parece, por mi culpa saliste herido ¡casi te matan por mi culpa!-y por primera vez en años sentía como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

-y-yo…-comencé a sentir escozor en los ojos.

-hijo ¡perdóname!-la acción de abrazarme me tomo por sorpresa, fue cuando ya no me pude contener ¡tantos años deseando este momento!, comencé a llorar como si de un niño de 5 años se tratase-lo siento-toda una vida queriendo escuchar aquello, juro que nunca pensé que pasaría.

Después de que toda aquella escena tan poco _Cool_ acabo mi hermano Wes entro y comenzó la verdadera charla, sobre mis sentimientos, y sobre afrontar los problemas, creo que es una charla que nunca olvidare ya que verdaderamente nunca había hablado con mi familia sobre esas cosa, ellos eran fríos y pocas fueron la veces que hable con ellos, sobre todo después de la muerte de mi hermana.

Mi padre compro unos boletos para Death City y me envió de vuelta a aquel que alguna vez fue mi hogar para "enfrentar mis problemas" en palabras de ellos fue un "se hombre y enfrenta las cosas".

**Fin del Flash Back**

Todos ellos tenían razón, Maka no se rindió conmigo, peleo por lo que más amaba hasta el último momento, el día que fue a la iglesia me dijo todo lo que sentía por mí, pero ella no sabía era lo que realmente estaba pasando, ella creía que me casaba porque amaba a Kim, pero la realidad era otra muy diferente, tenía que alejarla por su propio bien, aun así estaba tan ciego, la engañe tantas veces que no merezco su perdón pero no dejare de pelear porque la amo más que a otra cosa en el mundo.

-Tienen razón-me levante y sacudí mi ropa-peleare por el amor de Maka cueste lo que cueste y si al final no lo consigo, estará bien porque al menos lo intente-Kid y Black*Star me miraron orgullosos.

-y para eso tendrás la ayuda del gran Black*Star así que nada puede salir mal-me animo y yo le sonreí, Kid simplemente me tomo del hombro en señal de apoyo.

-gracias chicos-les agradecí con una sonrisa. Definitivamente iba a pelear por el amor de Maka.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tome y conteste.

-¿bueno?-respondí.

-Soul…-reconocí la voz de Kid en ese momento-Maka se va a ir-sentí como si el corazón me hubiese dejado de latir.

-¿Q-qué?-tartamudee, eso no podía ser real.

-ella se va a ir de Death City, no sabemos a dónde, su padre dijo que podíamos ir a despedirla al aeropuerto, su vuelo sale a las 11:30-mire la hora.

-¡son las 11:15!-sentía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones.

-tienes 15 minutos para llegar y detenerla-trague pesado.

-estoy en el otro extremo de la ciudad-le dije evidentemente molesto ¡por qué mierda no me aviso antes!

-pues mueve tu trasero porque si no llegas en 15 asimétricos segundos ella se irá-suspire con frustración.

-de acuerdo iré ahora mismo-colgué el teléfono.

-¡mierda!-musite molesto, estaba por llegar a mi trabajo, fruncí el ceño y apreté el acelerador de mi auto, di vuelta en U y apreté el acelerador hasta el fondo tenía que llegar.

"Cafre", "maldito loco", "pendejo" y "fíjate por dónde vas" fueron unos de los insultos que usaron los peatones y algunos otros conductores cuando casi los arrollo, pero no tenía tiempo para distracciones, tenía que llegar a donde estaba Maka, creo que ahora comprendía porque ella siempre era la quería manejar y siempre decía cosas como "nunca me subiere a un coche cuando tú los manejes". Todo iba bien hasta que un tránsito me detuvo, baje la ventanilla.

-joven usted va a exceso de velocidad-me dijo y yo maldije por lo bajo, mire el reloj eran las 11:10 ¡solo tenía 10 minutos!.

-señor oficial, ahora no por favor-rogué, pero el policía parecía no estar muy de acuerdo en dejarme ir.

-bájese y muéstreme su permiso para conducir-me apreté el puente de la nariz, busque el maldito permiso de conducir y descubrí que lo había olvidado en casa ¡mierda! ¡Cuando la puta suerte no está contigo, simplemente no está contigo!

-yo…creo que lo olvide en casa-fui sincero.

-bien bájese-me dijo el oficial y yo le obedecí.

-oficial, prometo que pagare todas las multas, pero por favor déjeme ir-le rogué una vez más.

-señor usted tiene que venir conmigo-maldije por lo bajo una vez más y azote la puerta furioso, tenía menos de 5 minutos para cruzar casi media ciudad hasta el aeropuerto.

Una idea cruzo por mi mente, fingí segur al oficial y en el momento en que él se distrajo comencé a correr, lo sé la peor de mis ideas pero tenía que llegar donde Maka, solo esperaba que Kid y Black*Star la retuvieran el tiempos suficiente hasta que llegara.

Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, corrí sin detenerme un solo segundo, estaba seguro de que los policías me seguían, por lo que aproveche el transito que había en el centro y el tumulto de gente para escabullirme sin que se me pudieran seguir y sin darme cuenta cruce la mitad de la ciudad en casi 5 minutos, estaba seguro que eso era un nuevo record, entre en el aeropuerto y busque con desesperación a Maka, hasta que vi a Black*Star y a los demás, corrí hacia ellos y finalmente llegue a donde estaban.

-¿D-donde e-está Maka?-pregunte con la voz entrecortada por la corrida que había dado.

-llegas tarde-juro que sentí como si el corazón se me hubiera roto.

-ella acaba de subir al avión-dijo Tsubaki, fue ahí cuando me decid que si era necesario detener ese avión para poder hablar con Maka lo iba a hacer.

Y justo en el momento en que iba a poner mi plan en marcha una fuerte tecleada me aventó al suelo, por lo que caí haciendo un ruido sordo, sentí un gran cuerpo sobre mi y como alguien me sujetaba las manos y me esposaba las muñecas ¡malditos policías! Nunca están cuando lo necesitas, pero si están para joderte la vida en momentos como este.

-¡qué te hice para que me odiaras tanto!-grite al cielo, y maldije al universo o a lo que fuera que provocaba todas mis desgracias.

* * *

><p><em>¡Lo acabe! Al fin lo acabe, si lo se me demore mucho, pero es que pfff la escuela me traía cortita, 2 materias con peligro de irse a R1, por lo que mate como nunca y al final obtuve mi recompensa ¡las pase! Y al fin tuve vacaciones y las disfrute como nunca, estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era no hacer nada, pero pues ya se acabaron y ni modo ¿qué se le va a hacer? T.T jejeje bueno sin más aquí la conti, debo de decir que este capi me costó mucho u.u, cuando ya llevaba la mitad me trabe y se me fue la inspiración ¬¬, así que espere a que llegara y hoy a las 2 a.m. regreso y al aproveche, bueno sin más aquí la contí espero que les guste y perdón si tengo faltas de ortografía pero son las 4 a.m. y me muero de sueño así que sin más espero que la hayan disfrutado y dejen su preciosos Reviews.<em>


End file.
